


State of Grace

by trudarling



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trudarling/pseuds/trudarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna is a high school junior working part-time at a coffee shop where she meets Kristoff, a senior who works as a barista. Their start comes off as awkward at first but in the end, they start to get to know each other more until eventually, one starts to have feelings for the other. Modern AU for Kristanna of Frozen with hints of Jelsa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	State of Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I've decided to try out my hand at Modern AU fics for this OTP of mine. I also have three other Kristanna fics called "Four Seasons of Love", "We Remain" and "Frozen Fractals of Time and Space". I hope you guys enjoy this one! :)

"Anna!" a voice said, "Anna wake up! You're almost late for the first day of your job!"

"But it's Saturday..." a sleepy Anna replied, "and I don't think I applied for a job."

"You totally did." the voice spoke, "If I'm not mistaken, it's for that coffee shop in that high-end shopping district downtown."

"Give me five more minutes..." Anna told the voice, "Elsa...come back here in five minutes."

"Listen here." Elsa told her sister, "Unless you don't want your free ride, I might as well go ahead. I can't be late for classes. You do remember that I study in a university right?"

"Alright fine!" Anna said as she woke up, with her hair looking like as if a hurricane passed through it, "Just let me change okay." she added as she got up and walked to her closet to retrieve her outfit for the day. A white shirt and a pair of denim jeans, the prescribed outfit for new recruits of that coffee shop. 

"I'll be outside. Hurry up, okay." Elsa told her sister as she walked out of the room, "Again if you aren't down in five minutes, I'm going ahead."

Right after Elsa closed the door, Anna frantically lowered down the blinds of her bedroom and proceeded to changing her clothes. Only twenty minutes more before her shift officially starts and she cannot mess up on her first day. Next, she rushed to the bathroom, quickly washing her face and fixing her hair with the usual bun. She then sped down to the stairs as if she was chased by a pack of wolves. She definitely cannot be late. Especially today. 

"Elsa! I'm here!" Anna said as she walked up to the living room where her older sister was waiting, "Also, who's looking after Olaf while we're not around? Mom won't be around 'till five pm and Dad's out of town." Olaf was their pet dog who was given to Elsa as a present by a certain Jackson Overland who courted her two years back and eventually became her boyfriend. 

"Mandy is taking care of Olaf while we're gone." Elsa told Anna, "I've rung her up already and she should be here anytime soon." Suddenly, the doorbell rang just right after Elsa spoke, "Oh! That must be her!" she spoke as she went to the door, "Oh, and Anna! Would you start up the car for me?" Elsa asked before she opened up the door

"Oh sure!" Anna said cheerfully as she went to the door leading to the garage 

Moments after Elsa has finished giving out instructions on how to care for the dog to Mandy, she then proceeded to the car and they drove off to the downtown district and Anna could not help but become really excited for this. It's her first job and she took it upon the advice of her sister who used to work in a skating rink, which was where she met Jackson, or as their coworkers would call him, Jack Frost. In two years, Anna would be the next one to leave for university so this job of hers should be able to help her start up with funds she would be using for when she enters college.

* * *

"Okay Elsa! I'll catch you up later!" Anna said as she waved goodbye to her sister

"Don't try doing anything stupid okay." Elsa reminded her sister, "Also, no flirting on the job. You got that!"

"Crystal clear!" Anna answered cheerfully, entering the coffee shop afterwards

This coffee shop was called Gracie's and she have heard of it a lot. Heck, she even tried ordering from there a few times and now she's going to work for them. She was then met by a woman who was probably the manager of the establishment. 

"You must be Anna." the woman spoke, "Anna Arendalle right?"

"Yes...that's me." Anna said, flashing a smile after

"I'm Mildred. Mildred Jones." the woman introduced herself, extending her hand, "Manager of this coffee shop."

"Nice to meet you..." Anna spoke, shaking the woman's hand, "So...when do I start?"

"Right now." Mildred told her, "And here's your apron. You're taking barista duty today."

"Alright...Thank you!" Anna said

"And if there's anything you need, I'll be in the manager's office." Mildred said as she walked back to her office

Anna then slipped into her apron and at the process of doing it, she ended up bumping someone by accident and she frantically turned around to see if the person she bumped was alright.  _Oh gosh, it's only my first day and I've messed up or something. I hope the manager doesn't find out. What do I do?_ , Anna thought to herself. When she saw who she bumped into, it was a a guy who looked like one of those attractive boy-next-doors from the movies and this made Anna feel even more awkward.

"It's alright miss." the guy said, "It's not really your fault. You see, I wasn't looking at where I was going either."

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry, really really sorry." Anna said as she tried to help up the guy who she bumped, "I didn't mean to bump you, really. I'm sorry. I wasn't looking." she added as she helped him up with the tray and the drinks that were dropped

"No...no, it's completely fine." the guy said as he tried to take the things that Anna were picking up, "I'll do this."

"No...no really, I bumped you, I should do this." Anna told the guy

"You look new here." the guy told Anna, "What's your name, miss?"

"I'm Anna, and you're?" Anna replied

"Kristoff." the guy said with a smile

"Okay Kristoff, how about I help you with those things that dropped." Anna told Kristoff, "In fact, we should hurry up in putting those away. We wouldn't want the manager finding out, would we?" she added as she picked up the rest of the things that fell, putting them aside

"Oh..sure..." Kristoff said as he stood up and took some of the things that dropped, following Anna's suit

"This must be your first day in the job, right?" Kristoff asked Anna

"Yeah. Still my first day." Anna replied

"No need to worry okay. I got into awkward situations on my first day here too." Kristoff replied

"Alright..." Anna told Kristoff, "I guess we should start remaking those orders now. You know...there are a lot of people waiting. Let's save the chit chat for later, okay?"

"Okay." Kristoff responed

It was an awkward beginning for Anna, but an interesting one at the same time because she has made a friend moments after she started her first shift. In fact, he could be the  _one_ that Anna has been waiting for all along.

 


End file.
